


Frigid

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Im just knida mad right now, Oneshot, She gets told off by snas, She needs to really stop telling him what to do, So reader gets some hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "ahhh, god that feels good." Sans moaned, sinking into the couch cushions after a long day at work."Don't say 'god'." You said, dropping a bottle of mustard on his face."what the fuck, sweetheart?" The edgy skeleton rubbed his cheek where the bottle landed."You heard me. Don't say 'god,' and stop cussing, too. It's offensive." You tossed yourself down on the couch next to him."don't order me around in my own fucking house, doll. it won't get you anywhere." He took a swig of mustard, and threw an arm over your shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got all salty after reading a comment on one of my other stories, and needed to vent.  
> So you got a one shot!

"ahhh, god that feels good." Sans moaned, sinking into the couch cushions after a long day at work.

"Don't say 'god'." You said, dropping a bottle of mustard on his face.

"what the fuck, sweetheart?" The edgy skeleton rubbed his cheek where the bottle landed.

"You heard me. Don't say 'god,' and stop cussing, too. It's offensive." You tossed yourself down on the couch next to him.

"don't order me around in my own fucking house, doll. it won't get you anywhere." He took a swig of mustard, and threw an arm over your shoulder.

"Then don't say those words." You shrugged off his arm and started to stand up.

"did you not fucking hear me? i said not to order me around,  _pet._ was that not clear? i _own_ you, and i'm the only reason why those monsters outside haven't taken your fucking soul already." He grabbed your shoulder and shoved you back against the cushions.

You pushed against him even harder, and fell backwards off the couch.

"Don't cuss in front of me!"

"why?! does it remind you of a bad time!?" He asked, mockingly.

"Just! Don't!" You started to crawl backwards as he stood up.

"i don't fucking believe this! first you refuse to go to grillby's with me, then you tell me you'd rather die than fuck me, and now this!?! what part of ' _i own you_ ' do you not understand?!! i've been too lenient with you, pet! from now on you do what i say no matter what! and you don't tell me what to do, or you  _will_ be punished!" He grabbed you and teleported to his sentry station.

"No!" You shouted, wrestling from his grip, and landing hard in the snow.

"you need to learn your place, bitch!" He yelled, throwing the first thing he could get his hands on at you.

It was an unfortunately shaped lamp.

"you're always such a frigid bitch! you get all offended when i cuss or say 'oh my god!' what the fucking hell is wrong with you?!?!"

You flinched back, and the lamp shattered on your shoulder.

Blood dripped in ruby rivulets down into the white, white snow like some kind of morbid mosaic of your pain.

"I-I'm sorr-" you tried to stutter out.

"i don't want your fucking apology! you think you're sooo special! a human in the underground! you think we should treat you like a fucking flower! we shouldn't dare to hurt your godamn feelings! newsflash, ya little prude! other people have problems too! you're not the only one with feelings." He took a menacing step closer to your cowering form.

"the only thing you're good for is your soul. imma kill you, and take your weak ass soul to the capital. but not before i torture you, bitch."

"Please, Sans! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I'll be a good little pet, I promise!" You whimpered, sheilding yourself with your arms.

"too little too late, doll. i warned you, but you didn't listen. and now you're gonna pay." His gentle touch as he picked you up from the bloodstained snow contrasted heavily to the dark tone in his voice.

"Please, Master! Please! Don't kill me! I promise to be good!" You pleaded, tears rolling down your face.

Sans paused when you said 'Please, Master!'

"well, if you say that more often, i may be persuaded to change my mind, doll."

"Really, Master?" You sniffled, and looked up at him with a bit of hope in your eyes.

"yeah. but i'm still gonna torture ya." He chuckled as you buried your face into his hoodie, crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> And sorry if I bored you. Seems I do that a lot.


End file.
